Last Cup of Sorrow
by mila-the-natural-mystic
Summary: They had gone their separate ways, but now they meet again and she owes him some explanations. AominexOC Rated M for foul language and maybe future chapters. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my first published work and I haven't decided if I want to keep this as a one-shot or continue the story, so just let me know what you think! In my defense, I wrote this in the middle of the night so excuse the mistakes :) Anyways, don't forget to comment or leave me a pm to let me know if I should publish more chapters or not.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, or Aomine, or GTO...

Claimer: However, I do own Lana and Naomi!

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Tokyo, and it seemed like rain was about to pour. School was over at Touou Gakuen, but some students had to stay behind due to various after-school activities, such as the basketball club.

As usual, the ace from the Generation of Miracles was missing from practice and once again seemed to be nowhere to be found. The team was growing agitated; most players didn't find it reasonable to let Aomine Daiki do whatever he pleased and only attend practice every once in a while when they had to practice everyday. So, as usual, they turned towards the manager of the team, who also happened to be Aomine's childhood friend. By they, I mean the captain: Imayoshi Shoichi.

« Have you been able to reach him, Momoi-san? » he asked, his expression as impassive as always.

« No… I think he turned his phone off this time. » the pink-haired busty girl sighed in annoyance. She never would have thought that a friend so dear to her could one day turn away from her and completely ignore her attempts to help him. Then again, you can't really help someone who doesn't admit to be in need. Maybe she couldn't help him, but she had been thinking of someone who could for a long time, and this was a time as good as any to call them.

« Do you know where we can reach him? » Imayoshi pressed. He didn't really care if Aomine attended practice or not, as long as he scored like the beast he was during games. He would probably be as bored had he been as talented as the ace, and even though it was no real excuse, the spectacled captain had to admit that Aomine would never practice until his match was found. They had yet to find someone as insanely gifted as the navy-haired young man, and until then, Imayoshi would have to keep the team calm and collected in order to stand Aomine's 'whims'.

« I might have an idea. Can I just make another phone call? » Momoi asked, looking anxious.

« Sure, take your time. » Imayoshi replied as he rejoined his team.

The manager hadn't wanted to do what she was about to do, but she had no choice. The only person that could make Aomine change his mind was the short-tempered, foul-mouthed brunette that had been in middle school with them. Momoi had no idea if she still had the same phone number, or if she still lived where she used to, all she knew was that she had started her school year in Seirin. To tell the truth, Momoi had never really gotten along with her, she had always felt intimidated by her presence and attitude. However, Aomine got along great with her. As a matter of fact, they got along so good that they even dated for a year, lasting all their last year at Teiko together and breaking up during the holidays for reasons unknown to the usually very informed manager. Momoi couldn't help but feel like their breakup had something to do with Aomine's lack of interest in anything whatsoever.

She went outside and searched for the brunette's number in her phone, before pressing the green button that would either solve everything or be the death of her.

Ѧ ж Ҝ

She could tell the rain was just about to pour, which made her walk even faster to get home. All she had to do was stop by the convenience store to get something for dinner and then she would be free to relax and watch The Walking Dead or South Park until sleep took over.

Her life had changed a lot in the last few months, and all she found herself doing lately was go to school, buy food, and stay home alone. She occasionally went shopping at the mall, but it was no fun without any friends. The thing is she had friends, or she could have them if she let them in, but she just wanted to be by herself. She had become like some kind of hermit and there was no snapping out of it unless someone forced her.

Ever since her mother had gone back to the USA and she had the apartment all to herself she couldn't help but feel left behind, even though her mother always sent money to pay for the expenses.

She was just about to enter the store she usually went to when her phone started ringing, surprising even her. She grabbed it and was facing Momoi's name on the screen, making her even more confused. Why the hell would the pink-haired manager be calling her? If she remembered correctly, the two had never been close friends, and the only reason they had ever spoken to each other was… Maybe something had happened to him? She had to answer.

« Yeah? » she said coldly, after pressing the green button and placing the black phone against her ear.

« Killer-chan, I'm so glad you answered! » came Momoi's bubbly voice from the other side of the line.

« What do you want? » the brunette, Lana Killer, sighed.

« I'm sorry to call you out of the blue, but I could really use your help… You see, Aomine-kun is being very distant and won't even talk to me, and he's been skipping practice a lot lately… And I was hoping you could talk to him and see if he's okay… » Momoi said, sounding nervous and desperate.

« Forget it. » Lana said, rolling her eyes. She should have known the girl would call to ask for something. There was no way she would call her ex-boyfriend to see if he was 'okay'. If anything, he should ask her if she was okay, but he never did.

« Please! I don't know what else to do! You're the only person he ever listened to, maybe you can just talk to him! » Momoi pleaded, desperation tainting her tone. « You know I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't important… »

Lana sighed once again and looked up at the sky.

« I guess I could talk to him…» the brunette admitted, only her tone wasn't one of remorse, but of annoyance.

« Really?! Thank you so much! I have no idea where he is, and his phone is off… Do you have an idea of where he might be? »

« I'll figure something out. » Lana replied before hanging up rudely and scanning the streets. Knowing Aomine he had probably blocked Momoi's number so that she couldn't reach him, so Lana decided to call him anyway.

Surprisingly (or rather, not surprisingly at all), he answered. His voice seemed to have deepened even more, and he sounded surprised that she had called him. Hell, if she was surprised. She never would have thought she'd snap out of her hermit phase so quickly, especially for him.

« Lana… » he muttered.

« Hey, jackass, what's up? » Lana asked, lacking any kindness. Hearing his voice only made her want to see him and the thought alone was unbearable.

« Shut up, bitch. Why are you calling me? » he asked, his voice betraying his harsh words. Lana could read him like an open book and knew he was only trying to hurt her to push her away once more, but why she didn't know.

« Momoi called me and started complaining about you skipping practice. So she begged for me to talk to you. What are you doing? »

« Just wandering around. » he sighed.

« Wanna come over to my place? I'll make you dinner. » the words were spoken before she could process them, and the results would be devastating. Of course he would accept, he never refused eating some of her food. He would put up a fight, but would agree in the end.

« I don't know, it's been a long time. » he scoffed. « I didn't even take you on a first date, yet. »

« That is true. But we never were normal to begin with, so why bother? » Lana chuckled bitterly, thinking back on their relationship.

« Fine. I'll be there in 10. » he said before hanging up.

Lana entered the store and bought all she needed before making her way back home, and with her luck (or lack of thereof) the raindrops had started to fall when she had just stepped outside.

Ten minutes later, she was entering her building, completely drenched and smelling of fresh rain. She didn't mind so much, she actually enjoyed the feeling of the cool drops against her warm skin. It calmed her down and stopped her from thinking too much about seeing her first love once again. Now that she was inside she couldn't help thinking that she had no idea how she would react. Hopefully, she would be able to talk to him as a friend. After all, they had both agreed to stay friends, even though they hadn't really spoken since then. Poor guy still had no idea why she stopped everything, but she would never be able to tell him for fear that he turned against her.

She hadn't realized she had gone up to the first floor until she saw him, leaning against the wall, just as drenched as her. He seemed to have grown since the last time she saw him, but didn't look too happy, pretty much like the last time she saw him. She couldn't blame him, however, after all she had asked him to come to her place. He would probably be home if she hadn't.

« Took you long enough. » he said, glancing at her.

Lana stared up at him before letting out the breath she had been holding. She should probably say something, maybe ask him how he was… But Aomine was wearing his 'don't fuck with me' frown, which immediately made her uncomfortable. She had never been afraid of anyone in her life, always speaking her mind and if she got in trouble for it, then be it. However with the navy-haired basketball player she knew she had to choose her words carefully because he could be as careless as her, and things could quickly escalate into something terrible that would completely destroy their 'friendship', only because they were both too proud to admit they had been wrong.

« Yeah, I got distracted. » she said, grabbing her key and unlocking the door.

« 'Cause of the rain? » he asked, following her inside and taking off his shoes.

« I guess… » the brunette shrugged, also taking off her shoes and going into the kitchen to put the groceries away. « I got your favorite. »

« Mm-hm » he nodded, sitting on the counter, like he usually did.

Lana finished her task and turned only to be glared at by the moody young man.

« What? » she asked, frowning back at him.

« What did Satsuki tell you? » he asked. He had never been one to beat around the bush.

« That you were skipping practice and she's worried about you 'cause you won't talk to her. » Lana said.

« And she asked you to talk to me? » he questioned., sounding annoyed.

« Pretty much. »

« So talk. » he shrugged.

« To tell you what? That you should go to practice? I'm not your mother. » the brunette scoffed.

« Why the fuck did you call me, then? »

« Why the fuck did you come? » Lana retorted.

« 'Cause you called. »

« What if I just wanted to see you? » she shrugged. « I'm still your friend whether you like it or not. »

« Are you gonna give me a reason? » Aomine asked, sounding anxious.

« A reason for what? » Lana asked, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

« Why you walked out on me. »

There it was, the big question mark… Lana knew she would have to tell him eventually, but she wasn't anywhere near ready to do so. It would have to wait. He did have the right to know, and she was being really hard on him to leave him in the dark.

« Daiki… » she started, looking up at him with regret. « I can't. All I can say is that it wasn't your fault, it was all me because I was stupid. »

« No, it's okay, Lana. It was a while ago, maybe you thought it would piss me off if you told me then. Jeez, knowing you it isn't even something to be angry at. »

« I don't know, but I still feel like shit so… » she shrugged, looking up at him. He had become even more handsome and looked more like he was in his early 20's than 16 years old.

« Ok… Look, whatever it was, then… Let's just forget it. » he sighed, looking into her sharp green eyes.

« What do you mean? » she asked.

« I like you for who you are, and I still wanna be your friend, so we gotta let it go. To make it work. » he explained. « And if one day you wanna tell me, I'll listen and try not to judge you. »

« Try… » she chuckled bitterly. « So basically, you want to start over. »

« Yup. » he nodded, then with a dead serious expression he added: « Your tits got bigger. »

Lana couldn't help but laugh.

And just like that they were back to normal, or at least as normal as two crazy people could get.

They had eaten and were now sitting on the couch, watching GTO on tv. Both remained silent, but neither was actually paying attention to the anime. Lana could tell that her friend was tired, so she decided to finally get to the point. After all, if Momoi hadn't asked her to 'convince' Aomine to go to practice Lana wouldn't have called him. And she doubted he'd ever call her.

Even though practice had been mentioned before, Lana had subtly changed the topic and chose to tiptoe around the tulips now. It was the only way he would ever open up to her.

« You seem tired… » she mumbled.

Aomine turned his head to look up at her. He was lying down with a hand resting on his stomach, like he usually did.

« All I do is sleep. » he replied absentmindedly.

« You never go to practice? »

« What's the point? I keep breaking the rims. » he scoffed.

« Didn't you guys play against Seirin a couple weeks ago? » the brunette asked, already knowing the answer.

« Yeah… We completely destroyed you. » Aomine mocked. « That annoying guy really got on my nerves. »

« Who? » she asked, pretending she didn't know when she had a pretty good idea of who it might be.

« Kagami. » the navy-haired ace answer bitterly. « Even Tetsu… Those two aren't even close to beating me. »

« You never know… They took it really hard. They won't stop training. It must be really frustrating for them to keep practicing all the time and still not being able to stand up to you. » Lana commented.

« You hang around with Tetsu? » Aomine asked curiously, almost like he was expecting his former shadow to stop by Lana's house.

« Not really. He's always around Kagami and I try to avoid him as much as possible. » the brunette sighed.

Kagami was a nice guy and all, but he had a huge crush on her and she couldn't hang around him without receiving expecting glances and nice compliments, which put her in an awkward position since she had no interest in him whatsoever.

« Why? » Aomine asked, glaring at her.

« It doesn't matter Daiki. » she shrugged. « So you haven't been nice to Tetsu at all? »

« No… I would have if he wasn't always standing next to that dumbass. »

« You're jealous. »

« Fuck you. »

« You are. Tetsu found a new light and you can't stand it. »

Aomine ignored her and tried to focus on the tv.

Lana realized she had guessed right when he turned from her and smiled in amusement. She went to school with Tetsu and Kagami and to see them together reminded her of her middle school years, back when Daiki was still Tetsu's light and they were inseparable. If Daiki hadn't walked away Tetsu would still be his shadow and they could probably still be playing together. But she couldn't blame her ex-lover. After all, Lana herself was a dancer and she barely ever needed any practice to get things done, which upset all the other dancers who kept working their asses off and never even got close to her skill. Like herself, Daiki was too talented and didn't have fun anymore. It was a curse to witness that something one loved doing the most turned into some sort of chore.

« Anyway. » he started, changing the subject. « Did you get with someone else after we broke up? »

The brunette was surprised and speechless. She had teased him, now it was her turn.

« No. » she answered with honesty.

Aomine looked down and frowned. Apparently he had thought she would say she did, but now, realizing he had been wrong, Daiki knew he had put himself in a tough spot.

« Obviously, you did. » Lana commented smugly. « Who? »

« Shirokawa. » he mumbled, feeling cornered. He should have stayed quiet.

« Naomi?! » Lana gasped. « Are you fucking kidding me?! »

« What's the big deal? » he shrugged.

« She was my friend! So that's why she went to Touou. And why she stopped talking to me! » Lana sat up and pointed an accusing finger at Daiki. « You know you're not supposed to go out with your ex's friends! »

« Well, excuse me, but she wouldn't get off of me! So I said I'd go out with her. » he explained. « It wasn't even serious. She just bragged about it for two weeks, then I dumped her. »

« Did you fuck her? » Lana asked, now fuming.

« Eh? » he stuttered. « Wh-What's the big deal? »

« Really? But she's a B! »

« I know it was fucked up. » he sighed heavily, then looked back up at the brunette before he let his eyes fall to land on her bust.

« Fuck you… » Lana muttered, turning away from him then glaring at the tv.

« Why are you so pissed? You're the one who wanted us to stop. »

« Trust me, I wish I hadn't. But back then I really needed some space and I didn't know how to tell you, so… I still don't know how to tell you… »

« So… You never wanted to break up? » he asked.

« No. It was just because I was afraid of your reaction, so I thought it'd be best if we stayed friends. » she explained.

« You're gonna tell me anyway, right? One day? » he pressed.

« I hope. » she admitted.

Aomine took a deep breath, then sat up and turned to look at the brunette. His blue eyes meeting her green ones.

« Lana, just tell me. I promise I won't get mad. The sooner you get this over with the sooner we can move on. » he tried to convince her, even though knowing the brunette, it would be hard to do.

« What do you mean you 'promise'. You can't. What if it's something really horrible and you'll never be able to forgive me? »

« Did you cheat on me? »

« No! »

« Then I'll forgive you. » he assured. « Spit it out. »

The brunette stared at him before taking a deep breath. Daiki was right: the sooner she got it off her chest the sooner they could both move on. It wasn't even her fault, so he would understand it, right? Most importantly, Lana knew that if she kept that secret from him they would only grow apart, and eventually never speak to each other again.

« Okay… » she nodded, taking another breath to calm her nerves. She was almost trembling from anxiety, from fear of his response.

Aomine noticed her shaking hands and took them into his larger one, giving her some reassurance.

« When we were together… I accidentally got pregnant. » she said.

He was expressionless, motioning for her to continue.

« When I found out I was about to call you to tell you, but then I had this sharp pain in my stomach… And then I got a fever and started bleeding. So basically, I miscarried. » she finished and glanced at him to try and read his expression.

He was staring at her, his mouth open and an incredulous look on his face. He seemed to be searching for words, and she couldn't bear the wait. She was about to say something when he finally spoke:

« You went through all that without telling me… because you thought I'd be mad? » he muttered, a hint of guilt on his tone. « I never would have been mad at you, I would have tried to help you. Somehow… »

Lana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing her muscles. Finally, the burden had come off her shoulders, and the truth was out in the open. And Aomine didn't seem angry or disgusted like she thought he would.

« Why did you even think I'd be mad? » he asked, his eyes wide.

« I don't know, I feel guilty for losing the baby. Like I did something wrong. But it happened right after I found out, so I couldn't have known I was pregnant before. » she tried to explain herself.

« Listen… You didn't do anything wrong, Lana. Maybe you were just too young or something. My mom miscarried a couple of times before finally getting pregnant for good, there's nothing you can do about it. But to think you went through it all on your own… Man, I feel like a dick. » he said, a sorry expression on his features.

« No, you couldn't have known, Daiki, » Lana said, scooting over and grabbing his arm comfortingly with her two hands.

Daiki let his head fall into his hands and sighed loudly, shaking his head.

« That's it. » he suddenly said determinedly, raising his head to look at Lana, then grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips like he never kissed her before. Lana could almost taste the resolution and determination in the gesture and slowly started to kiss him back. Quickly, her own feelings started to overwhelm her. She had to admit, she had missed Daiki. His confidence, his smile, his touch… Even his smartass comebacks. She truly loved him and couldn't help but feel complete with his action.

When they parted he stared right into her eyes with a determined look in his blue ones.

« Let's get back together. » he said simply. He truly wasn't one to beat around the bush.

And all she could do was smile from ear to ear and nod enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! So, I guess I could write a few more chapters :) Thanks a lot for the reviews, follows, favorites, etc, it really motivated me to publish some more!

I have to warn you, though, I have no idea where this is going, so I guess I'll just make it all up as I go along, but I would love it if you guys sent me some ideas as well; you never know, might be useful whenever I'm blocked. And don't worry, if you do, I'll make sure your name is in the credits ;)

Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last one, but like I said, I have no idea where I'm going yet, so... yeah. For the moment I'm trying to take things slow and sort of build Aomine and Lana's relationship, and most importantly, I had to talk about what's going through Ahomine's head (besides basketball and boobs).

I should also apologize in advance because I'm not sure how often I might update since I have to do a lot of paperwork (I'm sort of a teacher hehe), but I can promise you I'll update as soon as possible.

Well, then, enjoy! And let me know what you think! :)

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Lana and Daiki got back together and to be honest, nothing special happened. She had made it clear that she wanted to take it slow, not because of what happened to her, but because he had dated her friend, Naomi.

Lana was happy that Daiki understood her tough decision to break up, but it still didn't give him the right to go after one of her friends. Although she couldn't blame him because she knew that he never had feelings for Naomi, nor was he interested in her in the slightest. He had only gone out with her to get his revenge. However, Lana had never done anything wrong to Naomi, so she had no excuse, and the foreign brunette wouldn't let this one go. She had no idea how she would handle her anger towards the shorter Japanese girl, but she had to put things straight.

Ѧ ж Ҝ

Lana was on her way to the school gate where Aomine awaited her. She had just finished doing her homework in the library after class, and since her boyfriend didn't go to practice he had asked her if she wanted him to pick her up so they could hang out.

However, luck wasn't on her side for she met the red-haired ace in the main hall. She really did avoid him like the plague, only because she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she wasn't sure Aomine would be so subtle about it.

« Hi, Killer! » he greeted her with a large smile.

« Hey, » Lana nodded, making her way out the door.

« Are you going home? » he asked curiously.

« Yeah. »

« We could walk home together, if that's okay with you. Since, you know… we live in the same building… » he suggested, blushing slightly and looking away.

« Thanks, but I'm going to hang out with my boyfriend. » she announced, hoping it would scare him away.

« Y-Your boyfriend? » he stuttered. « I didn't know you had one… »

« I do. » she said coldly, frowning. Would he ever get off her back? Why wasn't Kuroko showing up to save the day like he usually did?

Kagami and Lana were still walking side by side when they reached the school gate. Lana could see the tanned, blue-haired ace leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing his trademark frown and looking like he was ready to get in a fight. However, she immediately noticed he really did seem pissed off, and wasn't just sulking like he sometimes did.

« Hey, sorry for making you wait. » Lana said as she joined him and pecked him on the lips.

« Hey, » he smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. His blue gaze then fell upon his rival and his frown deepened.

« Aomine. » Kagami said coldly. « I didn't know he was your boyfriend, Killer. » he added, glancing at the brunette.

« What's the big deal, dumbass? You got my shadow, now you want my girl? » Aomine retorted, clenching his fist.

« Daiki, shut up. » Lana said softly as she tried to get him walking, but it was damn near impossible.

« Don't be so full of yourself. The next time, I'll win for sure. » Kagami said, determination emanating from him.

« You better start training in your sleep, then. And stay the fuck away from Lana. » the tanned ace warned as he finally decided to walk away.

As soon as they got far enough, Lana asked: « What's the matter? »

« I don't like him. » Aomine said flatly.

« No, I mean before. Did something happen? You look pissed. »

Daiki looked down at her before smiling softly and shaking his head. « No, I just have a headache. »

Lana frowned slightly. She was not buying it, something was wrong with him, and knowing Daiki, it was something big. She would give him some time and when he was ready he would come to her, hopefully.

« So, what do you wanna do? » she asked him, trying to change the subject.

He shrugged and sighed, « I don't know, whatever. »

« Do you wanna go watch a movie? » the brunette suggested.

« It's too loud. » he frowned slightly.

« Let's go out to eat, then. »

« Can we drop by my house? I need to get changed. » he asked, sounding nervous.

« Sure. »

The way to the navy-haired ace's place seemed to take longer than usual, and Lana blamed it on the awkward silence surrounding them. Something was bothering Aomine, but knowing him, he would never admit it. Lana knew his annoyance wasn't directed at her, but she still couldn't help but feel like she was intruding. Daiki seemed to be so distant, probably thinking about his problem instead of talking about it to her.

'He probably has some trust issues with me now…' Lana thought, glaring at the ground. Sure, her lover had never been the type who spoke openly about feelings and such, but he really seemed to be anxious for some reason, and had Lana not broken up with him a few months ago maybe he would've opened up to her now.

« What's wrong? » he asked, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow.

His question startled the brunette, who quickly looked up at him then back down, shaking her head, « Nothing. »

Daiki kept staring at her and finally frowned and sighed: « You're mad 'cause I'm quiet? »

Lana gasped, and glared up at him, « No way! I'm just mad at myself… » she shrugged.

Daiki smiled slightly before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side, kissing her head lightly.

« Don't worry, nothing's wrong with me. » he muttered in her hair.

Ѧ ж Ҝ

They had reached his house and the tanned basketball player clicked his tongue and muttered: « Damn it, they're home… »

« Did you get in a fight with your parents? » Lana asked, still trying to figure out where his bad mood came from.

« I guess… » he shrugged. « They got a call from my school. Now they're pissed 'cause I'm failing pretty much every subject. »

« Well, what did you expect? » the brunette sighed. « You never studied. »

« You're one to talk. » he commented.

« Have you ever seen me fail? » Lana retorted, making him shut his mouth. « I'll wait here for you. »

« Why? Come on in. » Daiki told her, nodding towards the entrance.

« No, it's fine. » she shook her head, but he rolled his eyes, ignoring her complaints as he pulled her by the hand towards the house.

Lana usually got along fine with Daiki's parents, but she had also seen how they were whenever something was wrong, and she didn't think her presence would alleviate the pressure they would put on her boyfriend. But maybe he would feel better if she was there to support him, only the brunette never meddled in their family disputes: they were Daiki's parents after all, they should know how to raise their son better than her.

Once inside, Aomine announced their presence before making his way to the living room to let Lana greet the Aomines.

« Daiki. » his father spoke, looking up at his son with a severe expression on his face.

The navy-haired stared at his older reflection and frowned slightly in anticipation.

« Hello, Killer-chan, it's been a long time. How are you doing? » his mother greeted the foreign brunette, a gentle smile on her lips, even though her expression hardened when directed at her son.

« Hello, I'm fine, thank you. » Lana nodded politely, thinking it would be wiser to stay quiet.

« Your mother and I have made a decision. » his father spoke again, a determined look in his light brown eyes, which was practically the only different trait he and his son had. « If you keep skipping and failing we're taking you out of the basketball team. »

« Are you kidding me?! » Daiki snapped, glaring at Aomine-san.

« I'm dead serious. If you don't like it you might as well go somewhere else. In my house, I make the rules. »

Lana raised her eyebrows in surprise. She never would have thought it was such a delicate situation: now Daiki would have to either choose to do what his parents said or keep sinking away from them.

Daiki nodded, then turned around to go upstairs, leaving his girlfriend alone with the Aomines.

« I'm sorry you had to see that, Killer-chan. » Mr. Aomine said, looking guilty. « I see you two have gotten back together. Can I trust you with my son? »

« What do you mean? » the brunette asked, confused.

« I know my son, he's too proud to admit he's wrong. His choice is already made. » said Mrs. Aomine, her usually gentle blue eyes now full of unshed tears.

« Wait a minute… We only just got back together, this is too fast. Maybe he should go over to the Momois… » said Lana, shaking her head in disbelief.

« Like I said, he's too proud. » the mother repeated, finally letting a lone tear slide down her cheek before quickly wiping it away.

Lana didn't think it would be a very good idea, but there was no way she would let Daiki live in the streets, or wherever his pride would take him. She couldn't be selfish, but she also wondered if the Aomines realized how irresponsible they were being.

« You do realize I live by myself and we're both teenagers, right? » she scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

« Well, you seem to be mature enough to live alone… Maybe it will help him grow up. »

Ѧ ж Ҝ

The teenage couple didn't even bother going out to eat. Lana had told Daiki to stay over at her place, after seeing him putting his clothes away in a suit case and he eventually agreed, after her logical reasoning finally convinced him that he had nowhere else to go. Except maybe to Momoi's, but to be honest, Lana wasn't sure she liked that idea.

They had both eaten and Lana was doing the dishes while Daiki took a shower. When she finished, she grabbed her boyfriends suitcase and dragged it to her bedroom.

« What are you doing? » Daiki asked, coming out of the bathroom wearing a pair of grey cotton shorts, a towel draped over his broad shoulders.

« I'm going to put your stuff away. » she said, dragging the suitcase into her closet, then making some space among her many piles of clothes and shoes to put Daiki's belongings.

« I thought you wanted to take it slow. » he commented.

« I trust you to keep your hands to yourself. » she smiled shortly before turning to see he seemed really upset. Almost sad.

Lana let out a small breath as she reached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him gently.

« You'll be fine. You'd have to move out eventually. And besides, it's just temporary, until you snap out of it. » she said, not trying to comfort him, but being honest, because it was the only way she knew. And it was the most effective one.

« You didn't have to take me in. I could have stayed at Satsuki's. » he shrugged, pulling her closer to him.

« I know. Now, let me shower. » the brunette said, raising her head to kiss him quickly before playfully pushing him out of the closet.

She quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a black Slipknot tank top and made her way to the bathroom to have a quick shower. When she finally joined Daiki, he was asleep on the couch but his furrowed eyebrow was all the proof she needed to know that he was upset and no one could really help him but himself.

Aomine's problem wasn't with other people, but with himself. Lana had realized a while back that he seemed to be struggling inside: The old Daiki, the kind and loving one, still came around every once in a while. But the new Daiki was a selfish monster who's only goal was to self-destruct. Hopefully, Lana's Daiki would wake up in time to rectify things.

The brunette truly hated seeing her lover in such a state. First, his passion for basketball started letting him down, then she broke up with him for a reason that had nothing to do with him. Afterwards, he slowly started slipping away from his childhood friend, then carelessly skipping at school and practice, not to mention the fights he got himself involved in (which were never much of a challenge to him), and now his own parents have had enough of his attitude and practically kicked him out. Well, technically, Aomine chose to walk out, only because of his immense pride.

Lana wondered how he must feel, being let down by everyone and everything around him. Especially himself.

A loud bang startled her, but she quickly recomposed herself upon realizing it was probably her next door neighbor, Kagami. He didn't seem to be the silent type, and it wasn't the first time he made a ruckus, accidentally, of course.

Surprisingly, a ray of hope illuminated the now enthusiastic green-eyed girl. All Daiki needed was someone to prove him wrong. Lana would prove him she still loved him just as much as before, even though they would have to get over their complicated, yet unspoken, trust issues. Momoi would prove, like she always did, that she would never leave his side, no matter what, because that's what friends do. Tetsu and Kagami will prove to Daiki that he isn't unbeatable and that basketball is better when shared with others. As for the Aomines, they would prove to their son that there is no place like home, something he might not have realized yet, but would very soon.


End file.
